Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2016)
|date_aired = |attendance = 9,650 |venue = Kobe World Memorial Hall |city = Kobe, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = King of Gate |nextevent = Summer Adventure Tag League |event = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival |lastevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2015) |nextevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2017) |event2 = |iwelast = |iwenext = |future = |current = }}The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2016) or often referred as Kobe World was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event took place on July 24, 2016, in Kobe at Kobe World Memorial Hall. The main event was Shingo Takagi against YAMATO for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. All in all, the event featured eight matches, four of which were contested for a championship. The event was the twelveth event under the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival name and the twelveth in a row to take place at the Kobe World Memorial Hall. The event is available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Production Background The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2016) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also was aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines On May 5, 2016 at the Dead or Alive all the members of VerserK turned on YAMATO and VerserK tried to assist Kotoka to escape but Yosuke Santa Maria, Kzy and a returning BxB Hulk assisted YAMATO which leads to YAMATO escaping the cage. Before that Yamato had started problems between him and the leader of VerserK Shingo Takagi. The four ended up forming a new unit, which was named Tribe Vanguard on May 28, 2016. On June 12, YAMATO defeated Big R Shimizu to win the annual King of Gate tournament after the match YAMATO challenge Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship and the GM Yagi announced that Takagi would face YAMATO for the Open the Dream Gate Champion at the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival also in that night CIMA, Dragon Kid and Peter Kaasa challenge Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk) for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship and Yoshino accepted. Later it was announced that Yoshiaki Fujiwara and Masaaki Mochizuki would face Masakatsu Funaki and Don Fujii at the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival. On June 19 Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora) won the Open the Twin Gate Championship after the match Naruki Doi and Brother YASSHI challenge Susumu and Kagetora for the titles. On June 26 Eita challenge Yosuke Santa Maria for the Open the Brave Gate Championship and later that night Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk and Kzy) also challenge Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk) for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and Yoshino also accepted their challenged and announced that they were going to defend the titles in a Nine Man Three Way Six Man Tag Team match. On July 2 it was revealed that Flamita was the mystery member of Tribe Vanguard and that it was officially announced that Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora would face Naruki Doi and Brother YASSHI for the Open the Twin Gate Champions. On July 7 it was announced the rest of the matches for the event. On July 13 it was announced that Kotoka would miss the show and the match card was changed. Results Six Man Tag Team elimination match Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival